Movie Theater
by thedoctorlek
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have been in the parallel world for almost a year, and their TARDIS is finally full grown. Rated MILDLY T.


**Written for the TARDIS ficathon for timelorfinthetardif on tumblr. My prompt was 'movie theater.'**

**Please review, I love them!**

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose called out. "Doctor, where are you?"

She dragged her placed the last box of their belongings by the console, and patted the Time Rotor lovingly– blimey, the Doctor was rubbing off on her– before glancing around the room once more. "_Doctor!"_

There was a thumping noise coming from the hallway outside the main room, and then he quite suddenly popped into the room, grinning maniacally. "Hullo! Brought in the last box?"

"Yeah," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "The one with you trainers. All _twenty pairs_ of them."

His grin grew wider. "Got t' build up my collection again, Rose. Used to have upwards of a hundred..."

"At my expense, then? Seeing as you don't have a job, _still_, they're all on me. Blimey, some of these cost forty pounds, Doctor!"

"Oh, don't worry," he said breezily. "We'll buy the rest at retail places. And garage sales! All of time and space, we should be able to find a couple places to buy cheap shoes."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't really care. This was _them_. Going through time and space buying shoes, teasing each other, eating chips, holding hands. She walked toward him, looked straight into his eyes. "Ready for this, then?"

He nodded. "Moving into the TARDIS." He said it reverently, the curve of his lips portraying how excited he was on the inside. "'Ve been waiting for this for, oh, how long have we lived in this universe?" He winked at her, and she could tell that he was teasing her.

"Feels like ages, it does," she said, rolling her eyes back, pretending to compute. "_One whole year._ Almost forever ago!"

He laughed. "And almost to the day," he said. "_Now._ Are we ready to start our travels in Pete's World or not?"

She grinned. "Oh, we're _definitely_ ready." There was a pause. "Now. Just got to say goodbye to Mum and Dad. They're still up at the house."

The Doctor frowned. "Oh, d'we _hafta_?" he whined. "Blimey, Jackie'll probably _hug_ me. Ew. We could just... Dematerialize. I could try to keep it quiet, and then come back a couple weeks later for us, and two minutes for her! She'd never know!"

"Cos that worked _so_ well, last time," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "C'mon. I promised her. Just a quick goodbye, and then–"

He interrupted her, quite suddenly, with a fierce kiss. She was pushed backwards by his force, and unconsciously her hand shot out to balance herself on the console. His lips were rough, insistent, sliding over her own, and when his tongue snaked past her lips, Rose gasped. She frowned as he pulled back.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Just felt like it. And I thought that maybe it'd change your mind."

She laughed. "No chance of that, Doctor." She kissed him again, softly, slowly. "We'll keep it quick, though."

They walked back up to the house, hand in hand. Their TARDIS was parked in the back of Pete's spacious yard, even though the Doctor and Rose had long since moved to their own flat in the heart of London. They had grown the ship in their home for the first six months, but eventually, she had gotten to big to maneuver around– the small ceilings and tight corners of the flat had prevented easy access from room to room.

So, as they had no where else to put her– if they had kept her on a street corner in London, their neighbors might've started to suspect something, with their constant visiting– Pete had offered the Tyler Estate's backyard. Even though the long trek to and from their home to Rose's parents' was slightly bothersome, the Doctor thought that maybe the TARDIS like the outdoors better, grew faster when not inside.

Whatever the case, after a full year of waiting, their TARDIS was completely and utterly ready for time-and-space travel. The Doctor grinned excitedly, swinging their hands together between their bodies. They were going to be back amongst the stars in just a few minutes. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as it should be.

Jackie and Pete were waiting on the porch for them. As they came up to them, the Doctor looked around.

"Where's Tony? Thought he wanted to see the TARDIS disappear and stuff..."

"He's in bed," Pete said. "It's eight o'clock, Doctor. He needs his sleep."

"Aw, but he wanted to see the– _you know._" He imitated the TARDIS's sound, and Rose laughed.

"Well, that's incentive for you to come back _on time_, then. Right?" Jackie raised her eyebrows sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Er, right. I'll try. 'Ve been giving Rose flying lessons, so maybe she can help me land, eh? 'Sides–"

"Oi! No '_I'll tries'_ from you. You _will_ get back on time, d'you hear!"

"Mum, we're _adults_. It's gonna be fine. We know how to take care of ourselves." Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand, grinning at him, and he smiled back.

"Yeah, exactly what she said," he voiced breezily. "We'll be back in time for breakfast, and in time to show Tony how the whole materialization thing works. And I'll keep Rose safe, she'll keep me safe, we'll all keep each other safe. It'll be brilliant!"

"Right," Jackie said, still suspicious. "Just be sure you don't end up _killed_ or _maimed_ or stuck in the past or something– and if you do, make sure you send word! Don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying about you. And if you get stuck in the _future... _Maybe we should come up with a meeting place, and I'll go there every year until our years line up; but no, that doesn't work! Not if you're a hundred bleeding years in the future. Maybe we–"

"_Mum. _We'll be fine. We won't get stuck anywhere, and we don't plan on dying, yeah? We'll be careful."

"Good," Pete said, for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "You're both human, now, or mostly human. One life. No... Regenerations."

Nodding solemnly, the Doctor for once didn't make light of the situation, or crack a joke. "We'll be careful," he whispered. He looked at Rose, swallowing hard. One life, only one. One that he _could not _loose. "Your daughter– weeell, Jackie's daughter, your parallel daughter– means the world to me. We won't... Die. In fact," he continued, in a slightly brighter tone. "We won't even leave the TARDIS till we've gotten some sleep!"

"What?!" Rose demanded. "Doctor, that's ridiculous, we've been waiting for this for a whole year."

"Three hundred and fifty five days," he corrected. She rolled her eyes, and the Doctor turned to her, focusing all his attention on her. "And yes, that's a long time, but– we've been hopping about all day. Moving boxes. Preparing. Not to mention–" He broke off, noticing Jackie and Pete, still listening. "Well. We _won't_ mention that. Not in front of your parents, anyway," he whispered, and winked at her. She giggled.

"So, what I'm saying is– we're tired, and yeah, we've saved the world on less hours of sleep, but– I'm mostly human now. Only one life. So, extra safety precautions, eh? That sound good to you?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Sleep, then traveling, then coming back home at eight o'clock AM, to see Tony and Mum and Dad." She paused. "Plus, didn't you say the TARDIS was running slightly low on the temporal energy that would help fuel her Kronius engines? Wouldn't parking her in the Vortex for a few hours help refuel her?"

"_Oh,_ someone's been paying attention," he grinned, leaning forward– Rose stood on tiptoe to meet him, anticipating the kiss, knowing that he _loved_ it when she figured things out for herself– but Jackie cleared her throat.

"Don't need anymore of that," she said, firmly. "I can already guess what you two were doing in the TARDIS after lunch, and I have no need of any mental images to accompany it."

Rose blushed, then took the Doctor's hand again. "Well, then. This is it?"

Jackie's face softened, and Rose could only guess what she was thinking– seeing her only daughter go into the great unknown _again_, and having no way to know if she'd be safe. "I'll be alright, Mum, Dad. I've got the superphone, and we'll call if anything happens. Hopefully, we'll be back before then, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jackie sniffed, then pulled both of them into a quick hug. The Doctor squawked, protested, but in the end he hugged her back. "See you both, soon," he grinned.

"Goodbye Doctor, Rose," Pete said. He hugged Rose, clapped the Doctor on the back, and smiled at the pair of them. "Good luck out there," he said.

"Yeah, we'll need it," Rose grinned, then turned to the Doctor. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he whispered.

They walked back to the TARDIS, still holding hands, and when they reached the blue doors, the Doctor opened them with a flourish, letting Rose go in first.

"After you, Dame Rose," he said, his voice serious but his eyes twinkling.

"Why, thank you Sir Doctor!" she giggled, and walked into the TARDIS. "Hm... We're gonna hafta clear out all these boxes soon. Bit inconvenient to walk around."

He nodded. "But not tonight! Tonight, we're gonna be in the Vortex. And I vote no domestic-y stuff in the Vortex." He grinned. "'Cept sex, of course, but that goes without saying." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she groaned.

He hopped towards the console, flipping a few dials, and Rose followed him and pressed a button or two. Before long, they TARDIS was making the same grinding noise that she always did, and the Doctor laughed delightedly, spreading out his hands. "I can feel it, Rose! Even though this body is mostly human, I can still _feel_ the Time Vortex!"

She grinned as well, breathing in deeply. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she could tell the difference as well. The air felt richer, somehow. More alive.

"This universe is _ours_, Rose," he murmured. "Ours to discover, ours to explore. As equals, too, cos this is my first time seein' it as well."

"It's perfect," she sighed, then paused. "Now. What're we gonna do tonight? You said no unpacking, so what'll it be?"

"Correct! No unpacking," he repeated, sticking his hands in the pockets of his long tan coat. This one might not've been from Janis Joplin– but it was from Rose Tyler, which was just as good. "I have _better _ideas, for the night."

He waltzed closer to her, his coat flaring out a bit, and she tried not to hold her breath. She thought that maybe she'd been sated, for the day– after that spectacularly nice session against the console– but as he came closer to her, his gaze dark and hooded, she found something inside her responding to him. She bit her lip.

"Wha's that then?" she murmured, her gaze flitting to his lips. He grinned, taking another step closer to her. He was _very_ much in her space now, and she could hear her own heart pounding in her ears.

"Watching a movie!" he suddenly said, and Rose blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me!" He bounded away from her, maniacally, and then motioned for her to follow. "I was exploring earlier, and I found the _movie theater,_ and I thought that we could spend the evening in the Vortex, with a bit of cinema fun. Popcorn, candy, soda, the works!"

"You wanna watch a movie," she said, almost flatly. She wasn't _that_ upset– well, she could get over it, at any rate– but she _was_ slightly annoyed at him for leading her on.

"Yep!" he grinned. "The room's right around this corner, and perfect. Big, comfy seats that are kinda like couches, so we can share one, and arm rests and cup holders and velvet carpets! I normally don't like carpets, you know that, but _velvet carpets! _ Never had velvet carpets, not even in the old TARDIS. Weeell. Not any that I could find. I'm sure there was one or two _somewhere._"

She looked at him, cocking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay, we'll watch a movie," she said. "But on two conditions– one, I get to pick the film. I don't wanna watch another marathon of _Kim Possible_ re-runs, thank you very much."

"Those were good, though," he muttered. "Kim, she's a ginger. And her sidekick's blonde! Just like us."

"I'm not your sidekick!" Rose squeaked out. "And _you're_ not ginger!"

He tugged on his ear. "Right. I forgot..."

She rolled her eyes.

"What's the second condition?"

"Oh, nothing too big," she murmured, and walked forward, breezing past him. "Just that we put those big, comfy theater couches to good use, after the credits roll."

This time, his own gaze went a bit hungry. "Oh, yes," he murmured, and followed her down the hall.


End file.
